Gold Doesn't Last
by Keruise
Summary: AU. Michael, Trevor, and Frank do The Big One, with an obvious approach. However, things go horribly wrong with the distractions, and things don't come out as planned with Michael, Franklin, and Hugh Welsh. One-Shot.


**A/N: Reviews are appreciated!**

Michael ran down the stairs to find Franklin taking cover behind a plant. Police were everywhere, and there was only one plan to get out, shoot. The gold had already been lifted to the duo helicopters. Beforehand, Michael calculated the cut for everyone, he picked Taliana Martinez as the driver, Hugh Welsh as the gunmen with Michael and Franklin, and Norm Richards to help Franklin with the gold, they had low cuts, so Michael approximated correctly; 41 million dollars for Michael, Trevor, and Franklin.

But now was not the time to think about that, they needed to get the hell out of there! ''Shit! You're here!'' Michael gasped to Franklin, taking cover next to him.

''It's a miracle, M, I know. But these cops are swarming us! We need to get to the parking garage for our getaway!'' Franklin replied.

Hugh Welsh came into sight, shooting at a NOOSE officer in front of them. They moved up to the footbridge and shot their way through. Everything was going swell when Lester radioed in through Michael's ear. ''I've picked up on some Merryweather radio commands, they know we hit the UD. Be careful!'' Lester warned.

''Public law enforcement is doing just fine trying to kill us, tell 'em not to bother!'' Michael quickly responded whilst shooting his carbine rifle at the NOOSE officers.

''Things are looking clear! Let's move up!'' Hugh Welsh stated. Michael raised his eyebrows through his ski-mask, remembering how Hugh was so timid during the FIB raid, he barely made it out alive. But now Welsh seemed like a professional. Michael smirked and moved up with the two.

Suddenly, a Merryweather Buzzard appeared in front of the trio.

''Holy. Shit.'' Franklin said, his gun resting on his side.

The Buzzard fired its miniguns towards the trio, and Michael and Franklin stood there in shock. Welsh pushed both to cover. He raised his gun towards the pilot and pulled the trigger, but the glass was bulletproof. ''Shit! It's bulletproof!'' he exclaimed.

Michael and Franklin started shooting at the helicopter, but it was no use. The helicopter started lowering altitude, getting so close to the trio.

Welsh closed his eyes and sigh, he stood up and got out of cover, he jumped onto the railing of the helicopter, the minigun fired, and it hit Welsh's arm. He grunted in pain, he shimmied over to the passenger side and went inside. The pilot put the buzzard on auto-pilot, and he saw Welsh aiming his gun at him, the pilot tried to grab his gun, but Welsh was pushing him back.

''Get out, Welsh! Get out!'' Franklin yelled.

''Go!'' he grunted. He looked at the incoming NOOSE officers and Michael and Franklin had to get a move on. They started running down the stairs.

Welsh grabbed ahold of his gun and shot the pilot. He turned off auto-pilot and took control of the helicopter, but the helicopter was beeping, it was badly damaged from the gunfire, and he saw the warning message that it would come apart soon. He could hear radio chatter coming towards his ear-piece. Trevor and Lester were talking about the Merryweather chasing them. Welsh sighed, he flew towards the train where Trevor, Taliana, and Lester were heading. He radioed into Michael and Frank.

''M, F? I'm all right! But this helicopter isn't going to last!'' Welsh heard the beeping noise rapidly, the helicopter was going to come apart any second, he just knew it. Welsh spotted Merryweather helicopters, and the two helicopters with the gold, flying through the wind turbines.

Welsh saw Lester shooting at the helicopters with his RPG, but it was no use. Welsh flew towards the Merryweather helicopter, he got up right next to it, and he jumped into the passenger's seat, killing the pilot. Welsh took control of the RPG and fired at the remaining Merryweather helicopters, they went down into the dirt, exploding.

''We're clear! Wai- '' Lester's voice seemed aghast. ''Welsh?''

The Buzzard flew towards the wind turbine and it crashed into it, Welsh jumped out, knowing it was the end.

He didn't scream.

He didn't yell.

He didn't cry for help.

Welsh just knew this was his end, risking his life for the people that helped life turn into the life he wanted, a criminal career.

''Gold doesn't last,'' Welsh whispered to himself.

His body went limp on impact towards the floor, his suit and head facing towards the bright sun, his arms spread out evenly, and his legs too.

Franklin:

Franklin received a message from Lester's radio chatter. ''Shit! We're clear of the gold! Welsh sacrificed himself! Poor bastard, M, F, how are you doing?'' Trevor asked.

Michael responded on how they were doing, arriving into the parking lot. He saw the matte black intruder and he ran towards it, going into the passenger's side. Franklin went into the driver's seat. ''F! Go to the sewers!''

''I got you. This is the criminal life I've always wanted.'' Franklin revved up the car, and sped off out of the garage, he drifted to his right, and dodged an upcoming cop car.

Franklin sped the car off the bridge, onto the freeway. But his eyes went wide when he saw a huge NOOSE truck coming at full speed, he tried to back out the way, but it was too late. The NOOSE truck crashed into the car, and Franklin went flying out the windshield. He felt his body scrape across the street. He managed a gasp of air, and he realized he was still alive, just barely.

''F! Holy shit, are you all right? I'm coming to you!'' Michael yelled through the earpiece.

''No, dog! I'll hold them off. Go! This is the life I chose, and it has consequences,'' Franklin said.

Michael yelled something, but Franklin's earpiece went out. Franklin took out his Advanced Rifle and sat up, shooting at the cops chasing Michael to the sewers. Franklin tried to get up, but he fell on his stomach. He scooted over to see Michael running. Franklin attempted to get up once more, but he just couldn't feel his legs, or back. Franklin fired his gun when he saw a group of NOOSE officers in a circle around them.

''Take me! It's already gone, assholes! Make yourselves feel better!'' Franklin taunted.

The NOOSE officers all fired at Franklin, immediately killing him.

Michael: Michael panted, slipping down the muddy sewers as he fell into some trash. The sewers smelled horrid, and now Franklin and Welsh were most definitely dead, no doubt it. Michael felt rage burst through inside him, he got up from the trash and started running towards the tunnels. He stretched out one arm and fired at the cops behind him, killing them all.

Michael ran to the tunnel and just kept on running. He slipped and fell. Gasping for breath, he pulled off his mask and looked down to his gloves. Everything hurt, his arms and legs, everything. Michael got up and started jogging, he dropped his carbine rifle. He ran towards the subway tracks, and dived out the way when the subway went towards him. He ran up the stairs to back to the sewers and ran and ran.

After what felt like centuries of running to Michael, he spotted sunlight. He panted as he went up the slippery slope. Michael's heart dropped when he saw what was at the end of the sewer.

Twenty NOOSE officers, waiting for him, and a NOOSE truck behind him. ''You're trapped! Put your hands in the air!'' Michael heard behind him, they trapped him.

''Fucking shoot me, pricks.'' Michael said quietly. ''FUCKING SHOOT ME!'' he yelled this time. Franklin was dead, and if he got caught his family would be devastated, and maybe they would be investigated. Michael could not let that happen, he would rather die for something that mattered, as Franklin said to him.

Now Michael knew how it felt like to be Trevor, nine years ago. Nothing left, just a rogue. Michael sighed and reached for his pocket, pulling out an AP Pistol, aiming it at the NOOSE officer in the middle, he shot him in the head and he killed another, but a bullet went through his back, and Michael fell backwards down the slope.

Another officer fired at Michael's neck and he gasped for breath, but he managed to croak out his final words.

''You forgot 1,000 things every day, how about let's not make this one of them?'' Michael croaked.

Michael closed his eyes and went limp.

Trevor landed the helicopter at the airfield and let out a woop of excitement. ''We fucking did it! Fuck yeah! Fuck yeah!'' Trevor yelled.

''Where are the others?'' Lester asked, worried. Taliana Martinez soon landed next to Trevor and clapped her hands, celebrating with Trevor.

Lester looked through his phone and saw a live WEAZEL NEWS video. He clicked on it and heard the newscaster. ''The third bank robber, has been killed in the sewers.'' Lester's heart-dropped as he heard that, the Weazel News helicopter camera panned over to a body Lester recognized, it was Franklin.

''They're… dead.''


End file.
